immortality is bullshit
by fishpleasure
Summary: In a world where people's life time is determined by hourglass's according to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one person who got immortality. He is also the person who hates that he is immortal the most. Why on earth would someone not want to be immortal anyway? He can't get laid for one... He's adored by crazy people all the time too...


khr ain't mine

Feel free to comment on anything

 **Life's lemons**

The life of someone could be like that of a clock. If it was like an hourglass, it could be even more simple. You know when the time runs out

When the sand runs out, one's life should end right? If it is flipped, what happens to the person? Isn't that the more interesting question?

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a human who experienced that. His hourglass always flipped when it ended, so his heartbeat renewed every time. He also had the displeasure of experiencing childhood and adulthood all over again .

He achieved immortality

Now, that was something out of a fairy tale right? Because it didn't seem fair for a person to achieve that, even if there was a saying like 'Life ain't fair'

But Life is a faithful mistress to lemons and throws only lemons at people.

So the fantasy setting turned sour quick

The child had a month's period to live. What did that mean? Wasn't he immortal?

* * *

Here's how his story began

Tsunayoshi was born into a noble family in the seventeenth century. His birth was a joyous celebration with his both parents putting up balls and inviting visitors to see the baby.

He was pampered and cooed upon by many people. He was the topic in every dinner .It was the very meaning of being born with a silver spoon in one's mouth

Dressed in frilly clothes, fanned and even given his own personal maids. A scratch wasn't allowed on his body and he wasn't given the opportunity to cry. Or they'd get fired. That's how much he was doted upon down

Auburn eyes were destined to look down on the world as he was to be carried to the peak via palequins .He was to be literally carried to the top by his parents coattails ,knowing no difficulty

That was for the first week of his life

The very next day

People shrieked and scuttled around the house as they searched for destiny's baby. No, he was not kidnapped. There was a naked teenager on the cradle

Hell broke out. The teen was captured and brought to the parents while the rest rushed to different areas to contact polices and other families. It was a big ruckus with the force surveying every nook and corner for a child.

Notices for high rewards for returning the child was put up

The teen looked confused at the way he was treated. He was made to kneel down in front of them as their stern faces faced his

Profanities and fingers were tossed at him as he was brought for his judgement

"Where is my child?! How did you enter here?!"

They had brought some clothes for the intruder. They couldn't really hold a serious conversation with a naked boy. It would be a rather awkward situation

The boy kept his silence and looked so clueless that they just tossed him into the streets in the end

Looking around, the boy looked as lost as he looked before and could only run when he stayed there after being tossed out by vicious maids

The brunette moved across the streets and entered different buildings, as a result of his previous life... that of a pampered baby who was taken to different places to visit and be shown off too

He... was the missing baby...

Nevertheless he was chased out of the buildings and made to run in the streets by people as furious as the mob

He had tried imitating people in the buildings

Tsuna entered buildings and sat on sofas and took the kettle to pour himself and the other tea as he saw the people living inside do when he entered the places. He giggled when he saw people giving him a nervous laugh and smile

Conversations were one sided as the other did strange things like try balancing the kettle on his head when the other tried to get the other to leave

Then the child would try to explore the place as he pleased. He would try to share his joy to the others, his childish innocence winning them over for a couple more hours before they got to their senses about the teenager being an intruder who made himself a home at their places

He tried juggling the food on the table like the street performers. It was also the time when he developed a weapon... his violin playing. It shrieked and made sound waves capable of destroying one's ears and brain. That's when he was chased off

Seeing that people preferred to talk sweetly to those with lumps in their chest, one of his endeavours were that of stuffing as many oranges in his chest .Because more meant better right? He was feared by the townspeople for that incident. The police couldn't bring themself to touch him because of the ridiculous way he looked

What caught his interest more was the parkour of the young thieves in the town and became their team mate unknowingly. And became a kind of robinhood. Well all he thought was that the people in those houses looked sad. And on eating the things the people who walked along walls got fron those people in the colorful houses (the markets) they become happy

He didn't eat since he had become part of the thieves because of similar occurrences. He thinned out

He became the leader of the thieves because of how touching his actions seemed. Not that he knew

It was obvious that the boy wasn't interested in material things and was seeking human companionship, which was rare in any century or time line. He learnt bits and pieces of human conversation too along the interactions with other people due to growing brain and continuous exposure

* * *

After a week, he had turned to an adult of twenty ,losing the innocent look he had when he was just a teen. He looked more beautiful and more attractive

He looked at the room filled with roses on top of a bedroom. There was a woman who had talked very sweetly to him and he had been pulled him along without knowing anything at all

She smelled like the scent wafting across the room as she stripped...

To an outsider, it seemed like a perfect setting for sex. But the man was actually a 3 week baby in mentality. Looking it that way, it seemed like pedophilia...

Then some other women entered. Apparently, they had come on to him for some fun. Tsuna's eyes glittered on the mention of fun...

Things aren't meant to be taken literally...

Riding means something different!

Vanilla... Please don't get me started

It was a fun night for the brunette... It's better to just sympathize with the women

The next day, he stumbled into a public library and found picture books. It brought sparkles into his eyes. It brought something else to the eyes of the others who had the misfortune of seeing a grown adult reading picture books for babies

The library became a favourite place for the brunette... he'd try everything he'd see there. Even if it meant catapulting himself to towers to 'save' princesses... Or live orchestras with violins... Or trying turn people to stone or gold by touching or looking at them... Or seeing if someone can do that... ultimately wooing them unconciously...

The next week, he became a old man around the age of a grandfather. His eccentric behavior was that of a senile person so ,his days consisted of 'playing tag' with the police as they wanted to put him in the retirement or oldage homes and reading books. He couldn't try many things because he felt tired most of the time

The next week he found himself as a baby who was immediately recognized as the heir of the noble family and brought back to the family. He was immediately gushed upon and the knowledge he acquired from the streets were appraised highly. He was treated as a genius and been assigned tutors, being seen as a potential to lead the family to greater sides

This was the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi in the seventeeth century. He was a person who changed into a baby, teen, adult and old man in irregular short intervals

Life gives only lemons after all


End file.
